


maybe time will be our always; a fanfic

by DancingSkies, orphan_account



Category: RWBY, Undertale
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, crackfic, idk what 2 tag this, shitpost, yaoi ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingSkies/pseuds/DancingSkies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: birdtime: sans x qrowa fake dating au;qrow had spent his life dreaming about when he was going to find true love, instead of drinking away his sorrows. then, one day, he meets sans at a bar, and they instantly connect. what happens when they both meet qrows ex, adam taurus?? read to find out.(is this a shitpost or is this a real story? you tell me.)





	1. thoughts that go like bullets through you; the time you told me that you wish you were dead

Maybe it was the way that he wore that damn blue jacket, or the way that he just chugged ketchup without a care in the world. Qrow didn't know what it was, but he knew one thing. He was in love with Sans the Skeleton. 

Qrow could recall the way they met, and god was it a wild ride. He was sitting drunk and alone at the bar near his two story apartment, where he went every saturday night. He either left intoxicated beyond belief alone, or intoxicated beyond belief with another lady. It was the same sad cycle, and nothing he did ever filled the void in his heart. Ever since Adam left him for that blue haired basic bitch, neptune, he had never felt more alone. He gave up his passion for knitting and resorted to the thing he knew best, alcohol. 

He took another swig of his whiskey, not knowing what brand it was, just knowing that it was strong, and he was looking for a distraction. It burned his throat, and he wanted to cough. His eyes watered, and suddenly he heard the stool next to him squeak.

“You come here often?” A deep voice rasped out, and they placed their drink on the counter. Qrow jolted and spun around, narrowing his eyes. 

“What’s it to you, bonehead?” Qrow slurred, and slammed his drink down out the counter. He raised his fists up, waving them in the air once or twice. He’d gotten in a fair share of bar fights, and he never lost. 

Sans raised his hands in the air, (well, bones.) and hissed. “Hey! Buddy, don't get your bones in a twist. Just wanted to get to know you.” Qrow lowered his hands, eyes still narrowed. Sans raised his eyebrows and adjusted himself in the stool. “Let's start over, shall we?” He placed his right hand on Qrows knee and leaned closer, “Im Sans the Skeleton.” Qrow shivered at the sound of his voice, and felt helpless. He needed to jerk his knee away, who did this guy even think he was? But for some odd reason he felt safe. He felt safe and comfortable and he didn't like it. So there he was, leaning closer to the strange skeleton and letting go of his death grip on his whiskey.

“Hey, homos. The bar is closing up, it's one in the fucking morning. Get outta here.” The bartender grimaced, and grabbed the two drinks on the counter. Qrow coughed awkwardly, the trance broken and jerked his knee away. Sans looked surprised for a second, then his cool demeanor took over. 

“Guess we better head out, huh emo?” Sans teased and got up from the stool, swaggering straight out of the bar. Qrow was left dumbfounded, drunk and lonely, once again.


	2. we only say goodbye with words, i die a hundred times;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapter, enjoy homos.

Qrow hadn't gone shopping in three whole months, and was living off of canned soup and bird food. He had ran out about a day ago and couldn't afford to starve himself, since he needed to stay alive for his bird, Qrow Jr. So he entered the wholefoods with shame. He was wearing black skinny jeans and an mcr shirt, along with some 1 direction bands and his hipster glasses. He didn't look decent at all. He was so distraught about getting Qrow Jr some food that he hadn't put on eyeliner or dark black lipstick, and forgot to grab his earbuds from his bedside table. So, essentially, this was going to be a rough day.

Little did he know that a certain skeleton was right around the corner. 

Qrow entered wholefoods, grabbed a cart and headed straight towards the bird food section. He wanted to leave immediately. This place was nothing like hot topic. Why doesn't hot topic sell bird food- His thoughts were interrupted as his cart bumped right into Sans.

“Oh- uh hey-” Qrows eyes widened, did he mention his name? That didn't matter. What mattered was how awful Qrow looked! Wait- When had Qrow cared about how he looked in front of someone else? This stupid skeleton is doing things to him and he didnt like it. Qrow faltered and tightened his grip on his shopping cart. 

“Hey. what’re you doing here?” Sans questioned, tilting his head a little. Qrow could see him fidgeting with his hands in his pocket. He was wearing the same jacket, and the same shorts. This time he was wearing Pink Gucci Flip Flops instead of the Jordan Courtside 23s he wore last time. “Hello?” Sans waved a hand in front of qrows face and Qrow was snapped out of his trance once again. 

“Im just shopping for uhm-” Qrow looked around for a second and tried to find one thing to lie about, and his eyes landed on tampons. “T-Tampons! Yeah. Tampons. Yeppp.” Qrow coughed into his hands, and started sweating excessively. Sans face contorted for a split second before he smiled awkwardly and looked down to the floor.

His head bobbed back up and he gave Qrow a wink. “For your lady friend, right?”

Qrow turned his head dramatically, but tragically, his hair didn’t flip. “No,” he whispered, voice husky. “I am not interested… in women.”

“You’ve been going out with women from the bar for the past several weeks.”

Qrow sighed. Here he was, opening his heart out to some bone-headed, nosy stranger. Where had that honesty come from? Perhaps the man just elicited something he has not felt in a long time… trust. Feeling like he’s listened to. Qrow Jr made a good listener, but he never offered a word of advice, encouragement. “I’m going to be honest with you. My life is shit. I make shit decisions. And I shouldn’t be talking to this to you. We barely know each-other.”

“This just means we need to get to know each-other, then,” Sans replied, grinning at him. Qrow felt his heart skip a beat. “I’m Sans the Skeleton.”

“Yeah, I know. You told me at the bar. I’m Qrow. Are we done here? I need to buy tampons.” Without even giving the tampon section a glance, Qrow moved forward. This didn’t fit his emo persona. Making friends and having a crush on a skeleton was way too much for him - he just came here to buy food, although it wasn’t for him, for Qrow jr.

“Wait,” The skeleton called out after him. “There’s a place I know. They make the best burgers.” He hummed a noise of contentment. “I think you might find something you like there… with me. What do you say, buddy?”

Qrow stopped in his tracks. Was he being… asked out? He blushed deeply, avoiding his gaze. He can’t be seen like this. “Whatever. I’m in.”

Sans stood on his tip toes and rocked back and forth. “Great. Saturday, 7:00. I’ll pick you up, cool?”

The emo waved his hand dismissively, again avoiding eye contact. He can’t let Sans know about the smile on his face growing with each second. That would be uncool. “Sure.”

He stalked out of the whole foods, bird food forgotten, and a big smile plastered on his face.


End file.
